1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to die bond systems and, particularly, to a die bond system for bonding a die on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A die bond system includes a supporting base and a die pickup device. In operation, a substrate is supported on the base. The die pickup device picks up a die from a wafer and places the die at a predetermined position of the substrate.
In a die bonding process, if the planar correspondence between the substrate and the die is beyond a certain tolerance, the die may not contact the substrate sufficiently, or there may be gaps in the contact. The bonding between the substrate and the die may be incomplete or decreased, and/or the stress in the die will be increased. Therefore, the die bonding quality must be assured. To ensure corresponding or matching planarity between the substrate and the die in the die bonding process, the orientation of the die pickup device in relation to the supporting base should be adjusted beforehand. However, the process for adjusting the orientation is carried out manually in related art, it is inefficient and inaccurate.
What is needed therefore is die bond system addressing the limitations described.